100 Drabbles of Puck and Quinn
by molliex
Summary: 100 drabbles based around Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman :D Past, present and future fics. I'll hopefully upload one or two a day x
1. Love

OK, this is my first fanfic, basically using a Random Word Generator I create a little story using the word it throws up :) I love Puck and Quinn together and decided that there are lots of different tories I could come up with for them. I'll post one or two a day (hopefully) until I have 100 x

* * *

**Love**

Puck and Quinn had a sort of love/ hate relationship. Puck loved Quinn. He idolised her, if she'd let him he would give her everything. IF she let him, which she wouldn't of course and Puck hated that. He hated that feeling of being out of control, he hated the butterflies that flitted around his stomach every time he saw her, he hated the fact that if Quinn went through with the adoption he'd never meet his baby girl, he hated the idea of his daughter growing up thinking her daddy was a jack-ass, good for nothing bastard that knocked up her mommy because he was bored and had slept with every other girl at that party at least twice - Puck hated that idea the most, simply because it wasn't true. There were tonnes of girls Puck could've had at that party and probably would've if only Quinn hadn't been sat so lonesome and dejected by the pool. If she hadn't have begged mummy and daddy to let her go to one party, she promised she'd be home for midnight and that everything would be OK. If Sue Sylvester hadn't berated her so cruelly for gaining one measly pound. If Puck knew the consequences of what would happen after he got McKinley High School princess Quinn Fabray drunk on wine coolers and took her up to his room to 'make her feel better'.

Quinn loved Puck. She loved the way he smiled at her and the way he always made an effort to help with her and the baby even if said method was somewhat delinquent and in some cases downright stupid and illegal. She loved the way he ran his hand nervously through his Mohawk when he was worried or thinking - which was often nowadays and how he always held her gaze a fraction of a second longer than he should. However Quinn hated his unpredictability and rebelliousness along with his blatant disregard for authority and doing what was right. She hated him for making her cheat on poor, innocent Finn who despite his cuteness and star quarterback status was hardly Quinn's type, he could barely hold an intellectual conversation for more than a minute or two and Quinn didn't like the fact their names rhymed. It reminded her of those twins off The Simpson's. What were they called? Sherri and Terri. Terri. Terri Shuester. Quinn hated Puck for putting her in the situation where Terri Shuester hounded her every five minutes for updates on the baby etc. However Quinn loved him for doing it as well, she loved the feel of her - their - daughter squirming and kicking inside of her, letting her know that she's never alone.

Puck and Quinn had a love/ hate relationship. They loved each other undeniably, they hated what that love did to them.

* * *

Review's please :D x


	2. Marker

I love little Quinn and Puck haha. Childish arguments between two little kids.

Forgot to put this in the first one, I don't own Glee or any of the characters (I wish, if I did Quick would have been together from the get go!)

* * *

**Marker**

"Noah Puckerman!" A five year old Quinn Fabray shouted "put that marker down right this instant!"

"Nah, sorry Barbie no can do."

"Don't call me Barbie Noah."

"It's Puck."

"It's Quinn."

"Fine."

"Fine." Quinn stuck her tongue out at Puck and Puck did the same.

"You're not getting the pen though!" He teased, waving the red permanent marker precariously in the direction of her clean, white school bag.

"Puck. Gimme that pen!" Quinn shouted her hazel-green eyes watering now. Puck looked deep into them and felt sorry for her - at least he thought he felt sorry for her, he'd never felt sorry for anyone before and assumed that these butterflies were part of the whole sorry deal, he would later learn that this was not the case - scowling he shoved the lid on and threw it in her direction.

"Cry baby." He mumbled as she smirked smugly with accomplishment. "Next time I wont be so nice so watch your back Fabray."

"Look forward to it Puckerman."

* * *

Reviews Please x


	3. Moving

Here's a third, three in one day :O don't get used to it xD I have a lot of coursework and exams to revise for! Another short one x

* * *

**Moving**

Quinn's hands shook as she dialled the phone. It rang twice before being answered. "P...Puck?" She stuttered.

"Quinn? Is that you?" Puck asked unable to fully identify the wavering voice down the crackly telephone.

"Puck, can you pick me up please?" Quinn asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Quinn what's going on? Where are you?" He asked, getting worried.

"I'm by the lake, just off Shorestone Drive, near Finn's house."

"I'm on my way." He promised, hanging up and running to the car.

Ten minutes later and Puck was running towards Quinn who was sat on her suitcase in the pouring rain by the lake. Grabbing her hand he led her back to his deep green jeep, almost identical to her red one. God she missed that car. Her parents had given it to her older sister as a wedding present shortly after they'd kicked Quinn out. Once Quinn and Puck were both firmly seated in the car Puck turned to face her. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Finn told his mom and she read me the riot act and kicked me out, understandable I guess." She sighed, eyes puffy and swollen, hands rested on her already enlarged stomach.

"Well, I guess you're moving in with me then." Puck said firmly, looking over to Quinn who was already fast asleep...

* * *

Reviews Please x


	4. Vocal

More sappy stuff :D badass Puck and bitchy Quinn coming up soon though YAY!

* * *

"I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just saying please stop supersizing, 'cos I don't really dig on fat chicks!" Puck pleaded with Quinn.

"I'm pregnant!" She snapped.

"Oh and that's my fault!?" He retorted. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away, Puck watched on in confusion.

Later That Day...

It was three o'clock and Glee was just starting. Puck was, as usual, late. When he casually sauntered in about five minutes later he took up the seat next to Quinn and she hmph'd as he looked at her. As Mr Schuester paired them off for today's assignment Quinn was surprised by the couplings he chose. Finn and Rachel, Britt and Santana, Mike and Matt, Artie and Tina and Mercedes and Kurt. Mr Schuester never let them go in friendship or relationship pairings, what was so different about today? However Quinn's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her own name called out, paired with Puck. Mr Schu explained that the assignment today was to sing about your feelings for your partner (hence the groups). Quinn sighed, at the moment her feelings for Puck were, well pissed off to be honest.

As the club split off into different classrooms and cupboards to practice in Quinn and Puck were left in the auditorium - sorry, "The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion" - alone. "Quinn, look..." Puck started.

"Can it Puck, I don't wanna hear it."

"But..."

"Just pick a song to do."

"Fine!" Puck stood up, grabbed his guitar and began to play.

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_You are not alone_

_All alone_

_Why, oh_

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_So forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Then something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_And you are not alone_

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

_And girl you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

As Puck played the last note of the song he looked over at Quinn who was sat on the edge of the stage, tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful Puck" she sniffed.

"Just like you then" he said leaning in to kiss her, unaware that everyone else was milling into the room. As they broke apart they met the eyes of the other members and burst out laughing, their fellow glee-clubbers (minus Finn) joining in.

"Thanks for the PDA guys, but the assignment was to sing your feelings - maybe be a bit more vocal about it next time!" Mr Schu laughed.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed and favourited :) beta reader anyone? and more reviews please x


	5. Contraception

OK, so not the badass Puck or bitchy Quinn I promised but they're coming, I just couldn't pass up the chance to use this word xD Only a short one though, rated M for swearing.

* * *

"Quinn's pregnant she's keeping the baby!" Finn snapped storming off. Puck's heart sank, how could Quinn be pregnant she'd said she was a virgin... Finn would have told him if they slept together... but... they'd used contraception? Didn't they? Puck thought back, he was 100% sure that he'd used a condom that night. Then how the fuck could she be pregnant? Puck wasn't stupid, he may lack common sense but he had brains and he knew that Quinn wouldn't even contemplate abortion she was too religious for that! Which meant that this pregnancy was going to end in baby, his baby. Another thing Puck knew, he was in deep, deep shit.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin'! Beta? Thanks x


	6. Announcement

WOW, so I haven't updated** this** in a long, long time! Hopefully I'll get back on track with my updates now, so to start you off, here's a little future fic to get you all excited ;) don't worry, they will get longer!

* * *

It was nine in the morning and Quinn Puckerman grabbed her phone and sent out an emergency text message to her closest friends, arranging a meeting at their favourite coffee shop in twenty minutes. Within seconds of sending, she'd already received five confirmations with the next seven arriving in the following minutes.

Twenty minutes later the McKinley High Glee Club Graduating Class of 2012 (Finn and Rachel Hudson, Artie and Tina Abrams, Sam and Kurt Evans, Mercedes and Matt Rutherford, Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce and Mike Chang) all sat sipping coffee and gossiping away when Quinn stood up smiling. "I have an announcement to make" she explained to her friends. Her husband Noah coughed and smiled at her. "We have an announcement to make." She amended. Quinn looked at the eleven intently listening faces and squeezed Puck's hand. "I'm pregnant!" She admitted, smiling a nervous smile, whilst biting her bottom lip. The expectant couple studied their friends faces for any sign of emotion, taking in the blank expressions that quickly morphed into smiles and congratulations. They laughed and thanked them, Puck protectively resting his hand on Quinn's none existent baby bump.

* * *

Reviews are bliss :) x


End file.
